¡100 puntos a quién encuentre al profesor Snape!
by Tavata
Summary: A todos los estudiantes de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, quién encuentre a nuestro profesor de pociones ganará 100 puntos para sus casas. Atentamente el director Albus Dumbledore...
1. Chapter 1

_*** 01 ***_

-¡Me detesta! ¡El profesor Snape me detesta!

Harry Potter, alumno de primer año de la casa Griffindor del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era uno de los magos más famosos del mundo, todo el mundo lo respetaba, quería y… bueno, no todo el mundo. Al parecer el profesor de pociones Severus Snape lo odiaba a muerte, era el maestro más desagradable que le impartía clases al "niño que vivió" en su primer año de escuela.

Todos los viernes en su clase de pociones dobles con los Slytherins, el profesor Snape no dejaba de demostrarle a todo el mundo lo mal estudiante que era Potter y la gloriosa mente brillante que era Draco Malfoy.

Ese viernes en particular el profesor Snape había criticado la forma en que Harry mezclaba los ingredientes de su poción en el caldero "¿A eso le llama remover en sentido horario?- había dicho- ¡Hasta Longbottom lo haría mejor!" desafortunadamente lo peor vino después cuando por un leve descuido Harry dejó de mover la poción por un diminuto minuto y la sustancia rosa chillón que había en el interior tuvo oportunidad de hacer ¡BLOOM! O lo que es lo mismo, animarse a salir volando en todas direcciones justo en el momento en que el profesor Snape estaba al lado revisando la perfecta poción de Hermione Granger.

Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor- gruñó el profesor Snape con una desagradable mancha rosa en el grasiento cabello.

Sí, ese viernes no era el viernes de Harry Potter…

…

Severus Snape no dejaba de tallar con insistencia su cabello. ¡Esa mugrienta mancha rosa no podía quitarse!

Maldita sea- gruñó con su peor humor mientras revisaba entre todas sus botellas de pociones alguna que pudiera actuar como quita-manchas.

Afortunadamente para él en último momento logró hacer que la mancha cambiara de color, al menos una mancha negra no se notaría a primera vista. Ya tendría tiempo de trabajar en algo que pudiera servirle durante la tarde.

Lamentablemente los Ravenclaw de segundo año pagarían las consecuencias de su mal humor ese viernes…

…

Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw así como una carga doble de deberes habían suavizado un poco el mal humor de Severus.

Ahora en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida sentado a la mesa de profesores parecía estar de mejor humor, bueno, si Severus Snape podía estar de buen humor.

-Se…Severus

Snape giro con fastidio para toparse con el estúpido turbante del profesor Quirrell. El profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras pareció más atemorizado que cuando le preguntaban sobre el vampiro que había encontrado en sus viajes…

La cara de Severus indicaba que no estaba de humor para estupideces y que si Quirrell tenía algo "importante" que decirle era mejor decirlo ahora o los Griffindor de tercer año tendrían serios problemas y una baja considerables de puntos como represalía.

Me… me preguntaba si… si…- Quirrell tartamudeaba más que de costumbre.

La oscura mirada de Snape no dejaba lugar a dudas un rotundo "NO" era su respuesta a lo que sea que fuera que quisiera Quirrell. El pobre hombre con turbante guardo silencio, ya sería para después.

…

Esa tarde los Griffindor no habían tenido clase de Pociones por primera vez en todo el curso escolar. ¿Dónde estaba el profesor Snape? Nadie lo sabía, simplemente ya había pasado media hora del inicio de la clase y el profesor de negra ropa no había llegado.

Si no hubiera sido por la llegada de Percy Weasley un prefecto de Griffindor se hubieran quedado esperando en los calabozos toda la clase.

El profesor Snape no podrá darles clase hoy- informó el mayor de los Weasley en Hogwarts- regresen a la sala común en la torre Griffindor.

…

Que Severus Snape no había dado clase era tan insólito como si Peeves fuera un buen duende y ayudara a los alumnos. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había sido de Severus después de la comida?

Por más teorías extrañas y divertidas que Ron y Harry se inventaban sobre la desaparición de Snape nada más no podían atinar a cuál sería la razón verdadera.

Pues lo que sea, espero que lo tenga muy lejos de aquí- dijo Ron Weasley mordiendo su rana de chocolate.

Ojalá hubiera faltado a la hora de nuestra clase- dijo Harry- así no hubiera perdido puntos.

…

Después de la hora de la comida nadie había visto por ninguna parte al profesor Severus Snape, ni los profesores, ni los alumnos, ni Filch o la señora Norris; Peeves el poltergeist dijo que lo había visto corriendo por el bosque prohibido pero obviamente eso era una gran mentira.

¿Dónde estaba Severus Snape? Nadie podía aparecer y desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts ¿o sí? Dumbledore ya había pedido a todos los habitantes de los cuadros que le buscaran, hasta las armaduras parecían estar en movimiento para tratar de encontrar al profesor de pociones desaparecido.

Nada, no tenían ni una pista, no estaba ni en los calabozos, ni en su oficina, ni en la Casa Slytherin, ni la biblioteca y mucho menos en la torre más alta de Astronomía.

Todos respondían lo mismo cada vez que el director les preguntaba sobre si ya lo habían encontrado "no está en el castillo, profesor Dumbledore" No, el profesor Snape no había sido enviado a ningún encargo especial por parte de Albus Dumbledore y que él supiera tampoco había mencionado tener la intención de salir ¿habría sucedido algo de improviso? Esperaba que no, entonces ¿dónde estaba el profesor? No, Severus Snape no era de las personas que desaparecen así porque sí.

Hasta el mismo Hagrid había sido puesto a revisar en los alrededores del castillo por sí realmente había salido sin que ninguno de los demás elementos docentes lo supiera.

Albus Dumbledore no quería admitirlo pero comenzaba a preocuparse sobre dónde podría estar Severus… ¿y si le había pasado algo malo?

Vamos, Albus- se habló el director a sí mismo- es Severus, él sabe cuidarse- hizo una pausa- sé que sabe cuidarse pero ¿dónde está?

Esa era la pregunta del millón…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_*** 02 ***_

El sábado por la mañana el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería seguía con un miembro del personal docente desaparecido, los alumnos aun no habían sido oficialmente informados pero Peeves el duende se había encargado de cuchichearles a los alumnos que el profesor Severus Snape había desaparecido desde el día de ayer por la tarde, claro que después de comunicárselos amablemente después les golpeaba con pesados bastones en la cabeza.

El profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall aun se preguntaban si ya era momento de decirles a los alumnos o no sobre la situación… Por su parte cada alumno de Hogwarts formaba sus propias teorías pero entre los más imaginativos eran el joven Potter y su amigo Weasley.

¡Seguramente se lo comió el calamar gigante del lago!- gritó Ron a la hora del desayuno.

Hermione le miró severamente.

¡El calamar es inofensivo y no pudo haberse comido al profesor Snape!- le gritó la niña.

Pero por más que intentaba mantenerse calmada, ella también estaba preocupada, sí, preocupada por el profesor Snape ¡Y si no regresaba para darles sus notas sobre el ensayo de "Los usos de la luparia"! ¡Y si perdían esas notas por su trabajo!

Yo no creo que haya sido el calamar- dijo Harry llamando la atención de sus amigos- Yo creo que sus amigos vampiros se lo llevaron, ya saben, los vampiros son malos ¿no?

Hermione y Ron abrieron muy grandes los ojos.

El profesor Snape no es un vampiro, niños- habló detrás de ellos Nick casi decapitado tratando de ocultar una sonrisa- Chicos, chicos, el profesor Snape debe estar por ahí… tal vez solamente se quedo revisando los trabajos de sus alumnos y…- no, no era un argumento muy lógico.

Sir Nicolás- Hermione hizo una vocecita muy tierna- ¿sabe usted algo sobre el profesor Snape? Usted es el más informado de todos los fantasmas del castillo…

Con semejante cumplido Sir Nicolás acomodó su gola y su cabeza –claro- dándose aires de suma importancia.

Pues sí, estoy un poquito más informado que los demás… creo- el fantasma de Griffindor se agachó cuidando de no dejar caer su cabeza sobre los hombros de los tres niños-todos vieron al profesor Snape por última vez ayer en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida; pero, el Barón Sanguinario dijo que él vio entrar al profesor Snape a su oficina después de la comida… pero de ahí hasta ahora nadie lo ha visto…

Ron dejó caer su salchicha de su tenedor al plato, Hermione parecía estar pensando en una respuesta lógica y Harry se preguntaba cómo había dejado pasar el profesor Snape la oportunidad de quitarles puntos a los Griffindors en una clase de pociones.

En ese momento Sir Nicolás se alejó y por su blanquecino cuerpo Harry vislumbró por el rabillo de ojo que Draco Malfoy no había perdido ninguna palabra de todo lo que el fantasma les había dicho. Solo ver Draco que lo habían descubierto se sonrojo con un tono rosáceo en sus pálidas mejillas y como era de esperarse ambos niños se dedicaron una mirada de desagrado para fingir que no habían reparado el uno en el otro.

Yo creo que Draco sabe algo…- dijo Harry aun cuando Draco fingió estar mucho más interesado en sus patatas que en lo que hacían en la mesa de Griffindor.

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar llamaron a los alumnos desde lo alto de la mesa de profesores. Ahí estaba el profesor Dumbledore llamando al silencio golpeando su copa de vidrio con zumo de calabaza con un tenedor de plata.

Como todos saben- informó cuando el silencio se hizo presente- el profesor Snape, está desaparecido desde ayer por la tarde…

Todos comenzaron a murmurar aunque era claro –y más que obvio- que ya lo sabían- pero esto no molesto en absoluto al director de Hogwarts.

Así que…- continuó haciendo callar a todos al momento- hemos decidido- Harry creyó ver una mueca de disgusto en la cara de la profesora de transformaciones, seguramente ella no estaba de acuerdo- que necesitaremos la ayuda de todos ustedes para encontrarle…

¿La ayuda de los alumnos? ¿Alumnos buscando al profesor Snape? ¡Pero si el profesor Snape era un profesor desagradable! ¿Quién iba a estar tan loco para ayudar a buscar al profesor Snape? Harry se corrigió en su mente ¿Quién iba a estar tan loco –y no ser Hermione- para ayudar a buscar al profesor Snape?

Y seguramente ese era el pensamiento general ya que salvo los Slytherins –y Harry una vez más pensó que lo hacían por obligación y no por gusto- ayudarían a encontrar al jefe de su casa, los gemelos Weasley fingían una preocupación excesiva al borde de las lagrimas haciendo que Lee Jordan se destornillara de risa.

Sabía que estarían así de preocupados por su profesor- informó Dumbledore- así que como recompensa por semejante muestra de sacrificio:- ¿Recompensa? Todo el comedor una vez más estaba en silencio-El alumno que encuentre a nuestro profesor de pociones recibirá "cien" puntos para su Casa.

Harry tardó en asimilarlo unos segundos, Hermione abrió la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra de sus labios, desde la mesa de Slytherin Draco había soltado su vaso con jugo de naranja sin importarle el haber mojado a Pansi Parkinson.

Bueno, será mejor terminar nuestro desayuno y buscar al profesor Snape- finalizó el profesor Dumbledore tan tranquilo como si hubiera informado que el siguiente partido de Quidditch empezaría en treinta minutos y era mejor alistarse.

No había terminado de sentarse el director cuando todos los alumnos salieron en desbandada del comedor, hasta el mismo Harry y sus amigos se lanzaron en loca carrera sin saber realmente dónde podrían empezar a buscar al profesor de pociones.

Cuando el último plato dejo de rodar por el suelo y solamente el celador Filch y su gata la señora Norris fueron los únicos que quedaron al fondo en la puerta de entrada al comedor la profesora McGonagall hablo por fin.

No creo que haya sido una buena idea- dijo limpiándose con la servilleta.

Profesora- le habló el director mientras le sonreía con un brillo especial en sus ojos mirándola por encima de los cristales de sus lentes- sabemos cómo es el profesor Snape… Una vez que Severus se sienta perseguido aparecerá… ¿Un dulce de limón?

…

¡Cien puntos!- gritó con júbilo Ron- ¡Hermione tenemos que encontrar al profesor Snape!

¿Qué?- la niña se paró en seco.

Se habían alejado del resto de los Griffindors por el corredor con armaduras junto a las columnas.

¡Vamos Hermione! Tú eres una genio, contigo encontrar al profesor Snape será un juego de niños- Ron estaba muy confiado- Díselo Harry

Pero Harry no parecía tan animado como cuando habían abandonado el gran comedor.

Yo creo que Malfoy sabe algo- dijo el pequeño de ojos esmeraldas.

¿Malfoy? ¿Crees que ya lo encontró?- Ron sintió que los cien puntos se le habían escapado.

No lo sé… bueno, él estaba muy atento cuando Nick casi decapitado nos estaba hablando sobre Snape- informó Harry- seguramente sabe algo.

Sabes cómo es Malfoy- habló Hermione- al escuchar lo de los cien puntos hubiera dicho que él ya lo había encontrado, así que no creo que sepa dónde está el profesor Snape.

El rostro de Ron se volvió a iluminar.

¡Entonces aun podemos encontrarlo!- gritó muy emocionado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Vamos, si queremos encontrar alguna pista lo mejor será ir a ver a los calabozos- la niña se veía confiada- tal vez encontremos algo que los profesores no vieron…

¡Vamos no hay tiempo que perder!- gritó Ron mientras corría sin esperarlos hacia los calabozos.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, sí, debían apresurarse si querían encontrar al profesor Snape y ganar esos cien puntos ¡Si ganaban esos cien puntos, Griffindor ganaría la copa de las casas después de siete años de perder ante Slytherin! Era una oportunidad que no se podía dejar pasar…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_*** 03 ***_

Los gritos de los alumnos de Hogwarts se escuchaban por todos y cada uno de los corredores del castillo, el señor Filch no podía darles alcance para evitar que se metieran en los lugares prohibidos, todos estaban más que emocionados por encontrar antes que nadie al profesor Snape y es que Cien puntos no se regalaban todos los días.

Alumnos de todas las casas corrían de un lado para otro mientras Harry Potter y sus dos inseparables amigos llegaban a los calabozos. Como Sir Nicolás se los había comentado el lugar ya había sido revisado una y mil veces y no por eso dejaban de entrar y salir alumnos de primero hasta último año alborotando todo el salón de pociones, eso especialmente molestaría al profesor Snape cuando apareciera pero como ahora no se encontraba, en fin, no tenía por qué saberlo .

¿Crees que descubramos algo, Hermione?- preguntó Ron

Era claro que por el tono de su voz suplicaba al cielo que encontraran una pista que pudiera hacerles ganar los cien puntos, y vaya que Griffindor los necesitaba más que ninguna otra casa además ¡Imaginen las caras de los gemelos Weasley cuando el pequeño Ronald lograra descubrir el paradero del profesor Snape antes que ellos!

Podemos intentarlo- lo regresó a la realidad Hermione.

Los tres niños entraron con mucho cuidado al salón de pociones, en el interior todo estaba de cabeza, al parecer no habían sido los primeros que habían pensado en la brillante idea de empezar su búsqueda por ese lugar. Frascos de cristal destruidos, bancos de cabeza, calderos derramados. Esto se pondría feo cuando el profesor regresara.

¡Lumus!- susurró Hermione agregando una ligera luz en la punta de su varita para revisar en los rincones olvidados.

Yo creo que se desapareció- sugirió Harry mientras revisaba debajo del escritorio.

Yo creo que escapó- comenzó a gruñir Ron arriba de una de las mesas de trabajo aun con poción de solo Dios sabía que goteando en una orilla.

¡Oh no!- llamó su atención Hermione.

Al momento los dos niños se lanzaron de donde estaban hasta donde había provenido la vocecita de su amiga.

¿Lo encontraste?- preguntaron los dos a coro completamente esperanzados.

Creo que sí- tartamudeo la pequeña- ¡Miren!

¡No es posible!- volvieron a corear los dos niños.

…

Draco Malfoy parecía ser el único que no estaba interesado en la búsqueda del profesor de pociones, mientras todos corrían de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo por por todos los corredores habidos y por haber de Hogwarts él era el único que caminaba en el sentido contrario, como si deseara alejarse de la multitud.

Obviamente ocultaba algo pero ¿a quién le importaba cuando había cien puntos en juego? No, seguramente a nadie.

Ni siquiera pareció importarle a los profesores que se toparon con él, bueno, además un solo Slytherin no podía causar mucho daño ¿o sí?

…

Y ahí estaba la evidencia que buscaban los tres Griffindor de primer año ¿por qué nadie había descubierto algo tan sorprendente?

Acurrucado en el fondo del armario donde se guardaban los ingredientes de las pociones que el profesor Snape usaba en sus clases había un gato delgado y alargado de cuerpo estilizado y azabache pelaje oculto entre las sombras ¿Sorprendente? Bueno, no lo hubiera sido si el gato no estuviera hecho un ovillo sobre… ¡Una de las capas negras del profesor Snape!

¡Hermione, el profesor Snape se convirtió en gato!- chilló Ron.

¡Como la profesora McGonagall!- completó Harry.

Hermione también lo pensaba, por eso había gritado. ¿Cómo se llamaban los magos que cambiaban de forma? Increíblemente en ese momento no lo recordó por lo sorprendente de ver al profesor de pociones transformado en gato.

Bueno… tal vez… no sea él- dijo insegura la pequeña.

¿No es él? ¡Hermione no lo estás viendo!- gritó Ron- ¡Tenemos que atraparlo antes de que alguien más lo encuentre!

Digo, podría ser, pero piensen, de veras, ¿creen que el profesor Snape se transformaría en gato solamente para desaparecer?- la lógica Hermione había regresado.

¡Tal vez no lo hizo a propósito!- ahora fue Harry el que habló- ¡Piensen! Tal vez la poción rosa que le saltó funcionó como un transforma-gatos (¿Extraño, cierto?) y no pudo regresar a la normalidad. Tal vez fue un efecto secundario, ya saben como en las películas de monstruos, tal vez se transformó aquí solo y ya no tuvo como pedir ayuda. Cuando los profesores y el director lo buscaron no lo encontraron porque buscaban a un Snape humano, no a un Snape gato.

Hermione tenía abierta la boca de la descabellada idea de su amigo pero Ron asentía como si Harry hubiera dicho sin equivocarse todos los sabores de las grajeas Bertie botts de todos los sabores.

¿Estás seguro, Harry?- preguntó la niña.

Tenemos que averiguarlo- dijo Ron muy serio como pocas veces lo habían visto- y la única forma es ¡Picándolo!

Y antes de que cualquiera de los otros dos niños pudiera evitarlo Ronald Weasley saco su varita y comenzó a picar al gato negro, éste se desesperó muy molesto mostrando los colmillos. ¡Sus ojos eran negros! ¡no verdes o azulados como el resto de los gatos! ¡Sus ojos eran negros, negros como los de Snape! ¡Y no solamente eso! ¡Solamente ver a Harry Potter el gato se lanzó contra el pobre niño!

El gato derribó a Harry y comenzó a rasguñarle la cara como si fuera un demonio salvaje, el pobre judagor de quiddich más joven en los últimos cincuenta años nada podía hacer para liberarse de esa bestia.

Gato sobre las ropas del profesor Snape- comenzó a enumerar Ron sin importarle los gritos de Harry- gato con ojos negros como los del profesor Snape- Harry intentaba arrojar al gato muy lejos- gato con un odio insano contra Harry- Harry comenzó a correr en círculos- Hermione ¿qué más pruebas quieres?

¡Dios, es tonto pero es cierto!- exclamó la niña- ¡El profesor Snape se convirtió en gato!

Harry Potter cayó de espaldas al suelo agotado después de un millón doscientos intentos por lanzar al gato lejos de su cara, gracias al cielo y ya en el intento un millón doscientos uno logró arrojarlo muy muy lejos haciendo que el pobre gato-maestro golpeara contra la pared. La bestiecilla salvaje erizo todos los pelos de su lomo, lanzó un gruñido de orgullo herido y se lanzó en loca carrera por el corredor de los calabozos.

¡Atrápenlo, ese gato vale cien puntos!- ordenó Ron mientras salía disparado tras el gato.

¡No, Ron, no!- lo siguió Hermione- ¡No es un gato, es nuestro profesor!

Harry se puso de pie lentamente.

¿Amigos? ¿Y a mí quién me ayuda?- habló el pobre niño de esmeraldas ojos a la nada.

En fin, tendría que seguir a sus amigos para atrapar a su nuevo gato-profesor…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

_*** 04 ***_

¡Detengan a ese gato pulgoso!- grito desesperado Ron.

El gato-profesor se escabullía entre las piernas de los demás alumnos que buscaban frenéticos a su profesor desaparecido. SÍ, no había duda ese era Severus Snape transformado en gato, solo ver como clavaba las garras en los pies de los alumnos de Hogwarts lo confirmaba.

Detrás del gato fugitivo Ron y Hermione corrían a todo lo que daban sus piernas para alcanzarlo. Harry se había rezagado mucho más mientras los demás niños se preguntaban por qué tendría la cara tan rasguñada.

¡Lo lamento, profesor!- gritó Hermione sacando su varita- ¡Petrificus…!

¡No, Hermione, no!- trató de detenerla Ron.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, hasta la misma niña se dio cuenta de su error, no había podido terminar de gritar su hechizo cuando la palabra "profesor" había sido escuchada por todos los alumnos que estaban cerca.

-¿Profesor?

¡El profesor Snape se había transformado en gato!

-¡ATRAPENLO!

La orden fue escuchada y obedecida por todos al momento. El pobre gato ya no sabía si escapar o dejarse atrapar. Manos por aquí, manos por allá, dedos tratando de atrapar su cola, dedos arrancando sus bigotes, zarpas arañando los brazos de un niño que lo había levantado en vilo, gritos de niñas al caerles el gato encima.

Todo era una nube de polvo, piernas, brazos, cola, bigotes y orejas negras envuelta en una completa confusión.

Buen trabajo, Hermione- gruñó Ron con un ojo morado- ¡Ahora nunca podremos reclamar al profesor Snape!

Yo… lo siento mucho- dijo muy apenada su amiga de cabello castaño.

…

Harry observo a cierta distancia todo el desbarajuste que había provocado el gato, ya no quería terminar arañado de nuevo.

Ron y Hermione intentaban atrapar al gato-profesor pero solo lograban ser golpeados o mordidos por otros chicos de Hogwarts.

Mejor espero un poquito más- se dijo a sí mismo Harry.

El niño que vivió estaba a punto de retirarse cuando reparo en que en la base de las escaleras que daba al corredor donde ahora peleaban todos los niños Draco Malfoy observaba todo sin moverse ¿por qué no entraba a pelear los cien puntos como los demás? ¿Qué era lo que mostraban los ojos de Draco? En ese momento Harry lo supo. Draco Malfoy sabía que ese NO era el profesor Snape.

Para mala suerte Draco también había reparado en la presencia de Harry y antes de que pudiera gritarle se echo a correr por las escaleras.

¡No te escaparás, Malfoy!- gritó Harry pasando entre la marabunta de niños.

No le importó el haber pisado la mano de alguien o haber sido empujado por algún compañero, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era alcanzar a Draco y descubrir que era lo que ocultaba, de un salto logró llegar a la base de las escaleras y seguir corriendo.

…

¡Albus, esto es una locura!- gritó fuera de sí Minerva McGonagall.

Esta vez la jefa de la casa Griffindor tenía razón, los niños estaban fuera de control, la señora Pomfrey no se daba abasto en la enfermería para atender a los niños que llegaban golpeados por otros.

Todos creían saber dónde estaba el profesor Snape y los que no lo sabían golpeaban a los más pequeños con el pretexto de encontrar al maestro de pociones.

Y para colmo de males ¡Severus seguía sin aparecer!

Creo que tienes razón, Minerva- asintió el director- voy a…

Pero no pudo terminar ya que Hagrid llegó con un sonoro golpe de la puerta gritando que los Gemelos Weasley habían sido atrapados por el calamar gigante ¿qué hacían con el calamar gigante? Ni idea, pero seguramente entre los tentáculos del animal marino no estaría el profesor Snape.

Dumbledore suspiró derrotado, mejor detenía esta batalla campal antes de que los chicos comenzaran a saltar de la torre de astronomía.

…

¡Alto, Malfoy!- gritó Harry.

Draco seguía subiendo las escaleras, podía escuchar sus pasos, podía escuchar al chico rubio resoplar.

Y otro misterio más venía ahora que Harry subía de dos en dos los escalones ¿dónde estaban los amigos de Draco? El los tenía siempre consigo como guardaespaldas ¿por qué no estaban con él?

En un momento de distracción Harry tropezó con los cordones de sus tennis desabrochados y cayó varios escalones, ahora Draco tenía la delantera y podía perderse en cualquier otro piso.

…

El señor Filch había terminado con la pelea entre los niños y el gato-profesor, lamentablemente el gato había escapado para desilusión de los demás alumnos, para buena fortuna de Hermione y Ron lograron escapar antes de que Filch comenzar a repartir castigos y se fueron en loca carrera tras el escurridizo profesor.

…

¿Qué hacían con el calamar gigante?- preguntó muy molesta la profesora McGonagall.

Los gemelos Weasley estaban sentados en las últimas dos sillas desocupadas de la enfermería mientras sus ropas empapadas escurrían dejando un charco impresionante de agua debajo de ellos.

¿Estaban buscando al profesor Snape?- volvió a preguntar la jefa de Griffindor.

¿Eh?- ambos Wesley contestaron al mismo tiempo- ¡No!

¿No?- Minerva comenzaba a enojarse mucho.

No- se atrevió a hablar Fred- lo estábamos buscando sí, pero después nos dio hambre y fuimos a comer manzanas junto al lago.

¿Manzanas?- la profesora de transformaciones no podía creerlo- ¿y cómo terminaron con el calamar?

Ah pues le arrojamos los huesos de manzana al calamar, él se enojo, me empujó, Fred lo golpeo, él nos golpeo, les arrojamos unas bombas de broma y ¿fue ahí donde nos atrapo?- explicaba George Wesley.

No, nos atrapo después de que lo mordieras en un tentáculo- corrigió Fred.

Oh, cierto. Gracias- agradeció George con una sonrisa- y eso fue lo que nos paso.

La sonrisa se les borro de la cara solo ver la peligrosa mirada de la profesora McGonagall, si en ese momento los gemelos la hubieran podido comparar con un monstruo, George hubiera dicho un dragón, Fred dudaba si en un dragón furioso o con una Hidra asesina.

…

Harry sabía que había perdido la pista de Draco, se había raspado las rodillas y ahora cojeaba un poco, ojalá hubiera pedido la ayuda de Ron para atrapar al Slytherin.

Ahora no tenía más remedio que seguir subiendo al menos para regresar a la torre Griffindor, que mala suerte, y él que ya pensaba tenían los cien puntos en la bolsa…

¿Eh?- Harry había pisado algo que trono por su peso.

El chico bajo su esmeralda mirada al piso. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una semilla? ¡Una semilla! ¡Era uno de los ingredientes que habían estado utilizando en clase de pociones cuando su poción explotó y manchó de rosa el cabello del profesor Snape!

¿Quién podría haberla dejado ahí? ¿Draco? ¿El profesor Snape? Sea como fuera ahora tenía una pista, tal vez no era nada, tal vez era el camino correcto para los cien puntos, lo cierto es que tenía que seguir adelante y no ir a la torre de los leones.

…

¡Lo tenemos!- gritó Hermione.

La niña había logrado atrapar al gato-profesor con un hechizo, Ron lo había arrinconado contra la esquina de roca del jardín donde estaban.

Ahora el gato estaba congelado como si una fuerte tormenta de nieve lo hubiera sorprendido, el problema fue que Ron no había tenido tiempo suficiente para escapar cuando su amiga lanzó el hechizo y ahora él y el gato eran una extraña decoración congelada de Hogwarts.

Un estilo surrealista de un gato salvando su vida a veinte uñas peleando contra la cara de Ron Weasley, las pecas de su cara no podían ocultar los fuertes arañazos que el gato le había dado.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risilla solo ver como había quedado Ron y el gato.

Descuida, Ron- explicó la niña mientras intentaba parar de reir sin tener éxito- el efecto se pasara en unos minutos.

Ron y el gato le lanzaron una mirada furiosa desde su helada prisión.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

_*** 05 ***_

Albus Dumbledore no podía creer lo que veía, su amada Hogwarts, su amada escuela de Magia y Hechicería estaba en llamas, sumida en el más desastroso caos y todo era su culpa, su culpa…

¡!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue inútil, ni siquiera el mismo Lord Voldemort hubira sumido a la humanidad y a todo el inocente y juvenil alumnado en semejante caos…

¡Albus, Albus!- le gritaban sin que el director reaccionara…

…

El agua fría en su cara lo hizo salir de su pesadilla.

Lo lamento, profesor Dumbledore- se disculpó la profesora McGonagall aun con el vaso entre las manos.

El director se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio, la profesora de Transformaciones lo encontró después de regresar de la enfermería, ahora los Gemelos Weasley estarían ocupados de ahí hasta Navidad con la carga de deberes que les había impuesto por molestar al calamar gigante. La sorpresa de Minerva fue mayúscula al encontrar al director pataleando como niño pequeño y gritando cual villano de película muggle mientras dormía. ¿Cómo despertarlo? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue arrojarle agua a la cara.

Gracias, profesora- dijo un chorreante Dumbledore- ¿Encontraron al profesor Snape?

No, pero el pandemónium que reina en el castillo es inaceptable. Profesor, debe reunir a todos y pedirles que recuperen la calma, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de quedarnos sin escuela solamente por cien puntos gratis- explicó la jefa de Griffindor mirándolo por encima de sus gafas.

Tiene razón, tiene razón, no quiero pasar a la historia como el director que destruyó su escuela… ya encontraremos la forma de encontrar al profesor Snape utilizando otros medios- el director se puso de pie aun con la barba mojada- ¡Reunamos a todos en el Gran Comedor!

…

Draco por fin se detuvo jadeante y exhausto, era la primera vez que subía tan rápido las escaleras. Lo único que escuchaba era el loco golpeteo de su corazón en el pecho mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, de Potter no escuchaba nada, lo había perdido.

Aun sintiendo las piernas temblorosas por la carrera que había hecho se dejó caer en el piso. ¿Dónde estaba?

Oh no, otra vez aquí- musitó solo reconocer el corredor en el que se encontraba…

…

Mientras Harry subía las escaleras con un pie lastimado y Draco seguía sentado en el piso en el Gran Comedor todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían reunido al igual que el resto de los profesores.

¡Albus, debe hacer algo!- le gritó sobre el bullicio la profesora McGonagall.

El Gran Salón estaba irreconocible, los alumnos gritaban todos al mismo tiempo que habían encontrado al profesor Snape, cada uno se sabía ganador de los cien puntos.

Ron aun con una pierna congelada no soltaba al gato-profesor, Hermione lanzaba hechizos sencillos (que no fueran contra las reglas de Hogwarts, por supuesto) contra las Slytherin de tercer año que intentaban arrebatarles al gato. Los gemelos Weasley y su amigo Lee Jordan cantaban a gritos que ellos tenían al verdadero profesor mientras mostraban un espantapájaros con una túnica negra y el cabello de paja pintado de negro.

Hasta el pequeño Neville mostraba a Seamus que él había encontrado un hongo de color negro que bien podría ser el profesor.

La mesa de los profesores parecía ser el único lugar seguro, uno porque de un lado Hagrid tapaba el acceso con su imponente estatura y dos porque del otro lado el aroma a ajo del turbante del profesor Quirrell era tan desagradable que nadie se atrevía a acercarse por ese acceso.

Se acabo, director Dumbledore- gritó la profesora Sprout- debe terminar con esto.

Yo opino…- comenzó el profesor Flitwick pero no pudo terminar.

Un par de Ravenclaws de último año jaló al pequeño profesor para ser tomados en cuenta y ahora el profesor de Levitación prácticamente "levitaba" al ser llevado en una "ola" como en los conciertos muggle sobre las cabezas de los alumnos. Es más sin saber cómo llegó hasta ahí también comenzaron a pasar una enorme pelota de playa.

¡Silencio!- gritó la profesora McGonagall sin que nadie la escuchara.

Era el colmo, la jefa de Griffindor saco su varita de manera amenazadora ¿Sería capaz de atacar a un estudiante?

¡No, Minerva!-la detuvo el director Dumbledore- ¡Huelen el peligro, contrólate!

Yo… tiene razón, director- se excusó la maestra- pero debemos detenerlos.

Con un rápido movimiento de su desiluminador, el mismo artefacto extraño parecido a un encendedor que utilizará cuando fue a entregar a Harry Potter a sus tíos hacia ya tantos años el director logró que toda la chusma iracunda de alumnos se calmara.

No sabía que podía hacer eso, director- apuntó Madame Pomfrey.

Yo tampoco, pero se necesitaban acciones desesperadas- contestó el director.

¿Cómo había detenido a los alumnos? Fácil con un ir y venir de las luces (o lo que es lo mismo apagar y encender todas las velas que iluminaban el Gran Salón) Dumbledore convocó nieve en cantidades sorprendentes que ahora habían dejado atrapados hasta las rodillas a todos los chicos de la escuela, eso y tiritando de frío debía apuntar.

Ahora que todos se han calmado- habló el director a un silencioso y tembloroso alumnado- debo comentar que los cien puntos por encontrar a nuestro profesor Snape… no se entregarán.

-¡NO!

El grito general fue tan ensordecedor que hasta los fantasmas que no se encontraban en ese momento en el Gran Salón cayeron del techo atravesándolo como si hubieran sido pájaros derribados por una piedra.

-¡Lo tenemos!

-¡No puede hacer eso!

-¡Claro, como no fuera Griffindor!

-¡Director, vendido, muerte a los leones!

¡Escuche eso, señor Weasley!- le reprendió la profesora McGonagall.

Ron estaba completamente rojo, se había dejado llevar por la ira momentánea que no se dio cuenta de que él también era orgullosamente un Griffindor.

El director se paso la mano por su frente.

¿Dicen tener al profesor Snape?- preguntó.

-¡Sí!

Gritaron una vez más todos a coro.

De acuerdo, muestren a "sus profesores Snape" así demostraremos que ninguno es y se terminará con esto ¿Están de acuerdo?- trato de razonar con ellos el director.

¡Suficiente! Los profesor Snape más creíbles acérquense a la mesa- ordenó la profesora McGonagall- los demás ¡Tomen asiento en las mesas de sus respectivas casas! ¡Neville, por amor de Merlin, eso es un hongo venenoso!

La profesora Sprout y Madame Pomfrey corrieron rápidamente a donde estaba Neville sollozando por una irritación terrible en sus manitas con ámpulas rojas.

…

Ese es un espantapájaros- decía con voz cansina el director- Siguiente…

Hagrid arrojó al espantapájaros de los Weasley a un rincón donde había ya una amplia pila de cachivaches "profesor Snape"

Profesor, esto ha ido demasiado lejos, sabemos que ninguno encontró al profesor Snape- se había hartado finalmente la profesora McGonagall- lo mejor será que llamemos al ministerio de Magia y a los Aurores para encontrarlo.

No lo sé profesora- el profesor se acomodo en su silla-estoy pensando que el gato-profesor de la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley tiene potencial, mire, tiene el mismo carácter que Severus.

Profesor Dumbledore- la jefa Griffindor no podía creerlo- ¡Dijo eso mismo del topo del señor Finnigan y de la tarántula gigante del señor Wood!

Bueno, la tarántula salvo el veneno también tenía potencial ¿no cree?- dijo con una sonrisita el director.

Creo que usted solamente está haciendo tiempo, director- se enfurruñó en su asiento Minerva.

Está bien, está bien. Chicos, nadie encontró al profesor Snape- se levantó el director- así que me temo, nadie ganó los cien puntos por…

-¡Un momento!

Todos los alumnos sin importar de que Casa se tratara hasta ese momento desilusionados por haber perdido giró cuando escuchó el grito desde la entrada del Gran Comedor. Los fantasmas dejaron escapar un "Ohhh" acomodados entre las mesas de sus respectivas Casas, Peeves golpeó a un Ravenclaw con un garrote de la "impresión"

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy habían llegado al mismo tiempo ayudando a un muy maltrecho Profesor Snape a mantenerse en pie, parecía como si un troll de las montañas hubiera agarrado al profesor como saco de boxeo.

¡Profesor Snape!- se levantó la profesora McGonagall.

Un momento, cómo sabemos que es el verdadero- gritó alguien entre los Slytherin.

Severus pareció reaccionar en ese momento solo ver que Potter (quien también tenía una mueca en la cara como si hubiera chupado un limón) le ayudaba se separó al momento de él aunque en el movimiento estuvo a punto de caerse si no hubiera sido por Draco que le sirvió de único apoyo.

Sí, es nuestro profesor Snape- anunció Dumbledore.

Los Griffindor estallaron en exclamaciones de triunfo mientras los Slytherin también se sentían ganadores.

El director seguido de los profesores y Madame Pomfrey se acercaron hasta el profesor Snape para ayudarlo, Severus tenía algo de sangre seca en su cabeza. Al parecer sí se había llevado un muy buen golpe.

Señor Potter, señor Malfoy- continuó el director mientras la enfermera ayudaba a sentarse en una banca al profesor Snape- ¿quién es el ganador de los cien puntos? ¿quién encontró al profesor Snape?

Y antes de que Draco pudiera abrir la boca fue Harry quien se le adelanto.

-Fue Malfoy, director… Malfoy encontró al profesor Snape…

…

Cuando Harry llegó al final de las escaleras se encontró con Draco sentado en el suelo mirando sin mirar la primera puerta de madera que se veía de ese corredor.

Te… encontré, Malfoy- dijo triunfante Harry aunque cansado por la subida- ¡Dilo de una vez! ¿Qué ocultas? ¿Malfoy? ¿Es un truco? ¿Qué estás miran…do?

Ahí fue donde Harry también lo vio, lo que Draco veía no era la puerta, era la base de la puerta, la base donde se veía una ligera mancha carmín ¿Sangre? Sí, Harry se había llevado varios golpes por parte de Dudley como para saber cómo se veía la sangre en el suelo.

¿Qué paso, Malfoy?- preguntó de nuevo Harry.

Draco pareció reaccionar.

-Yo… yo… no… sabía… él… profesor… Snape…

Por primera vez Draco se veía como cualquier otro niño asustado de su edad, no era el bravucón ni el niño de Slytherin que se sentía valiente frente a todos teniendo a sus guardaespaldas para protegerlo.

¿Tú encontraste al profesor Snape?- Harry seguía sin creerlo.

Sí…-fue lo único que explicó en ese momento Draco.

El hijo de Lucius Malfoy se levantó mecánicamente del piso caminando hasta la puerta.

Se cerró no he podido abrirla- hablaba sin voltear a ver a Harry- desearía que se abriera.

¿El profesor Snape está adentro?- Harry tragó saliva, no podía imaginar qué vería adentro.

Y como si la puerta solamente hubiera esperado que ambos niños hablaran se abrió con un ligero rechinar de la madera.

Harry ya sentía que vería un cadáver como en las películas de terror, o que encontraría una criatura devora-profesores-de-pociones pero en su lugar.

¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Era el lugar más olvidado de todo Hogwarts, parecía como si todas las cosas olvidadas por todos los alumnos que habían ido a la escuela desde el inicio de los tiempos se encontraran ahí. Había tantas telarañas y tanto polvo que si tía Petunia viera ese lugar seguramente se hubiera desmayado al momento.

Pero no era importante todo el lugar, solamente lo que había atrapado entre un enorme armario desvencijado, un espejo roto y muchos escritorios de cabeza… El profesor Snape inconsciente.

Aunque Harry hubiera deseado saber por qué Snape estaba ahí sabía que no le sacaría ni una sola palabra a Draco.

¿Qué hacer? Bajar y decirle a Ron y Hermione que había encontrado al profesor Snape ¿Era correcto?

No, él no había encontrado a Snape, lo había hecho Draco. Con un gruñido de desagrado por lo que iba a hacer, Harry tomó aire y encaró a Malfoy.

Te ayudaré a sacar a Snape de aquí- dijo notando como se molestaba consigo mismo por ayudar al maestro que más lo odiaba en el mundo y al Slytherin que más lo detestaba en Hogwarts- se llevó un buen golpe, necesita ayuda.

Draco odiaba reconocer que él no podría levantar al profesor solo, así que sin mirar a Potter a los ojos asintió sin hablar.

Ambos niños se las ingeniaron lo mejor que pudieron para sacar de ahí al profesor de pociones…

…

Así fue, director…- continuó Harry después de un momento de silencio- Malfoy encontró al profesor Snape, yo solo lo ayude a sacarlo de ahí y bajar las escaleras.

Cualquier otro niño hubiera mentido para quedarse con los puntos, Harry sabía que Griffindor necesitaba esos puntos para ganar la copa de las casas; pero, solo ver los ojos de Dumbledore no pudo mentir, no era correcto ¿qué dirían sus padres si él mentía al director? No, aunque Ron era un mar de lágrimas, aunque Hermione parecía no creer la historia, Harry no pudo mentir los puntos eran de Draco, los puntos eran de los Slytherin.

¿Es cierto, señor Malfoy?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

Draco asintió con todas sus fuerzas sin poder hablar.

Tal vez fuera imaginación de Harry pero aunque estaba perdiendo cien puntos para Griffindor, la profesora McGonagall parecía contenta de que Harry hubiera dicho la verdad. Tal vez solo lo estaba imaginando.

En ese caso, ¡Cien puntos para Slytherin!- gritó el director.

Al momento los Slytherin comenzaron a gritar por su triunfo, el resto de las casas se veía devastado mientras los rubíes incrementaban el contador en el reloj de arena de las serpientes.

…

¡No puedo creer que Malfoy nos quitara esos puntos!- rugió Ron- ¡Esos puntos eran nuestros!

Ron, no eran nuestros, Harry no podía mentirle al director, además el profesor Snape se veía algo golpeado- trataba de calmarlo Hermione.

Los tres niños estaban en la torre Griffindor alejados del resto de sus compañeros que también sentían hubiera sido mejor que Harry mintiera para ganar los puntos.

Tienes razón- se tranquilizó Ron- disculpa amigo, no debí enojarme contigo. ¿Amigos?

Amigos- dijo Harry aceptando la mano de Ron- descuida, en el próximo partido de Quidditch les ganaré a los Ravenclaw y ganaremos los ciento cincuenta puntos.

¿Qué haría el profesor Snape en ese lugar?- se preguntó en voz alta Hermione- ¿Y qué haría ahí Malfoy?

Tal vez eso nunca lo sepamos, Hermione, tal vez nunca lo sepamos- dijo Ron sin ánimo de continuar con el incidente de los cien puntos.

Harry no dijo nada más pero también tenía las mismas preguntas ¿qué haría ahí Snape? ¿qué haría ahí Malfoy?

…

-¿Quería verme, señor?

Severus Snape entró a la oficina del director Dumbledore, su cabeza había sido vendada aunque aun se veía algo mareado y molesto.

El profesor de pociones no podía creer que el mismo director hubiera propiciado que todos los alumnos se dieran a la caza de su cabeza.

Sí, Severus ¿cómo estás?-preguntó el director tirando una envoltura de un dulce de limón.

Tomando en cuenta de que me golpearon, me cayó un armario encima, pusieron precio a mi cabeza, todo mi salón y oficina están de cabeza, destrozaron mis frascos de material para las lecciones de un mes, le debo un favor al hijo de James Potter y que aun me duele la cabeza- Severus hizo una mueca de desagrado- supongo que estoy bien.

Lamento lo de los cien puntos- se disculpó el director- sé que vales doscientos.

Severus iba a protestar cuando el director se adelanto.

¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de los Menesteres, Severus?- preguntó el director en un tono más amable.

El profesor Snape guardo silencio.

Lo lamento Severus, debí avisarte que el Espejo de Oesed ya no se encuentra ahí, eso hubiera evitado todo esto…- continuó hablando el director.

Si me permite, director- se despidió el profesor Snape- me duele la cabeza…

…

Ha llegado el momento de explicar todo lo que sucedió después de la comida donde fue la última vez que se vio al profesor Snape, hasta que todos comenzaran a buscarlo.

Severus Snape se había retirado a los calabozos para intentar encontrar de una vez por todas alguna poción que le sirviera para quitarse la mancha rosa en el cabello, cierto que lo había teñido pero tarde o temprano terminaría por aparecer de nuevo.

Completamente molesto dejó caer las túnicas al suelo y desacomodar un tanto todos sus frascos de ingredientes para pociones, después con un sonoro portazo salió de ahí, la puerta no cerró completamente.

Cuando salía de los calabozos fue visto por el fantasma de la casa Slytherin mientras un gato callejero de Hogsmeade entraba por los jardines a la puerta principal, bajaba a los calabozos y finalmente se acurrucaba en las túnicas tiradas en el piso.

Severus estaba de tan mal humor que sabía en cualquier momento explotaría (ya había bajado puntos a diestra y siniestra a cuanto alumno se encontraba) cuando estaba de un humor tan terrible lo único que lo "calmaba" o al menos evitaba no asesinara a alguien era subir y ver en el espejo de Oesed la imagen de quien siempre lo tranquilizaba… Solo una mirada más, solo un momento más…

Y así fue que mientras él buscaba sin éxito el espejo entre tanto artefacto inservible en el cuarto de las cosas olvidadas una recordadora le pego de lleno en la cabeza haciendo que golpeara contra un espejo con lo que se hizo un profundo corte en la frente el mismo impacto de la caída hizo que le cayera un armario encima atrapando sin saber por cuánto tiempo a un profesor inconsciente…

…

¿Y Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy había robado una vez más la recordadora de Neville, Longbottom no sabía que la había perdido y el chico rubio iba felizmente subiendo las escaleras para esconderla en la torre, sin darse cuenta había dejado caer varias semillas que también había robado de la clase de pociones. Estaba a punto de llegar a la torre cuando en uno de los pisos anteriores escuchó como alguien hacía mucho ruido en una habitación, no lograba ver de qué o de quién se trataba pero parecía molesto por no encontrar algo.

Era tal el ruido y los gruñidos que Draco pensó se trataba de algún fantasma o del mismo Peeves, no iba a permitir que el duende lo tomara por sorpresa así que tomó vuelo y lanzó la recordadora al interior, para su sorpresa se escuchó un golpe seco.

Malfoy entró corriendo para encontrarse con que ¡Había matado al profesor Snape! Bueno no, no lo había matado pero se vería muy mal lo que había hecho y más por la sangre en el piso que continuaba corriendo hacia la entrada (no fue por el golpe de la recordadora sino por el corte del vidrio pero Draco no lo sabía) ¡Podían expulsarlo!

Draco salió corriendo sin saber a quién acudir o si debía decirlo a alguien, la puerta se cerró de golpe minutos después.

Cuando intentó regresar y ver si el profesor Snape estaba bien ya no encontraba la puerta, era como si hubiera desaparecido, no fue hasta que Potter lo persiguió que la puerta volvió a aparecer…

…

Y así fue como sin que ningún Slytherin lo supiera habían ganado cien puntos que los colocaban a la cabeza del puntaje para llevarse la Copa de las Casas ese año… bueno, si Potter no lograba sacarles ventaja de alguna manera milagrosa… Pero eso ya es otra historia.

Fin


End file.
